villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quan Chi
Quan Chi is a powerful demon sorcerer from the Netherrealm, who appears as a major antagonist from the Mortal Kombat fighting video game series. He appears as the secondary antagonist of Mortal Kombat 4, one of the two main antagonists (the other being Shang Tsung) of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, and the secondary antagonist of Mortal Kombat X as well. He is responsible for the founding of the Brotherhood of Shadow, the ancient demonic cult who worshipped his deity Lord Shinnok. He also killed Hanzo's family, wiped out his clan, and framed the first Sub-Zero for his crime. Along with Shinnok, his MK9 counterpart also helped Kronkia with her scheme, even though they likely did not do it itentionally. This makes him one of the most important villains in the franchise. Without him, some of the most important events would have likely never occured. Cast Voices *Richard Divizio: MK4, MKG, MKM SZ (Richard also portrayed motion captures for these games) *Nick Chinlund: Defenders of the Realm *Ronald M. Banks: MK vs. DCU, MK 2011, MKX Portrayals *Michael Rogers: MKL *Adoni Maropis: MK Konquest History The free-roaming demon Quan Chi, who was once an Oni, but has evolved to a human-like demon due to him mastering the magical secrets of the dark arts including interdimensional travel without detection by the Elder Gods and the power of necromancy. He soon assisted the fallen Elder God Shinnok—who had been banished to the Netherrealm by the lesser god Raiden of Earthrealm after centuries of warring. He helps defeating the dark realm's then-demon ruler Lucifer in exchange for power and the opportunity to co-rule the realm at Shinnok's side. He formed the Brotherhood of Shadow who would forever worship Lord Shinnok and serve in his name. He did so only to ensure his protection; never more. Centuries later, in Earthrealm, a sorcerer known as Shang Tsung reveals to Quan Chi the location of the sacred Amulet of Shinnok, Appearances in Other Media The wicked sorcerer Quan Chi made his debut in the animated series, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, which aired a year before the Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero game. In the episode "The Secret of Quan Chi", he used his sorcery to turn everyone on Earth against each other, creating pandemonium and chaos that Earth's heroes were forced to overcome. He was voiced by Nick Chinlund. Quan Chi also had substantial guest appearances on Mortal Kombat: Conquest, in which he was portrayed by Adoni Maropis, and mostly inspired by his Mythologies incarnation. Regardless of timeline, Quan Chi does not care about anyone but himself. Always going out of his way to manipulate the odds, he only serves people for his own benefit; considering even the few people he shows loyalty to to be a means to the end. One great example of this would be how he tricked Hanzo into thinking that Bi Han killed his clan and family. He did do to further his own goals and to provide Shinnok an extra tool to assist him. Appearance Quan Chi is a very tall, well-built man with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. This is because he could possibly be a demon. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. Later, he magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit, as he retains this design in every game released following Deadly Alliance, even games that chronologically predate it. As of Mortal Kombat X, Quan Chi sports a new outfit that combines traits of both his MK4 and DA-onwards appearances. While he is still topless, he now wears an armored cuirass with spikes on his collar, reminiscent of his MK4 outfit. Powers and Abilities Quan Chi is the most powerful demon sorcerer of the Netherrealm, proficient in both black magic and necromancy. After gaining the Amulet of Shinnok, he gained a variety of other powers, such as the ability to travel between realms. Like most kombatants, Quan Chi is much stronger, faster, and tougher than the average super-human. He was able to defeat Shang Tsung who was able to almost defeat Liu Kang the first time they fought. However, he did so with great effort on his part. Before they bretrayed each other, their combined power and skill barely beat Raiden. This along with his necromantic powers make him one of Earthrealm's greatest threats. He also beat Shang Tsung after some considerable effort on his part. Most of Quan Chi's necromantic attacks involve summoning skulls and skeletons, which emit an eerie green glow. He can also summon a defensive wall of skulls, as well as skeletons to do his bidding. Quan Chi's black magic shows itself in the form of his ability to create the Soulando, a large tornado like column of souls, which he can shut off at any time. As his alternate weapon fighting style, Quan Chi wields a pair of Asian broadswords. However, he never uses them during the rebooted timeline. Furthermore, since he bested Shang Tsung in combat, one can assume that he surpasses him in magical powers and skill. Despite his powers, Quan Chi is nothing more than a coward. Because he sneeks no true loyalty to anyone but himself, he will do anything, even doom the realms, to avoid justice for his crimes. This led to him getting involved with beings who could easily destroy him. Thus, his cunning is also his greatest weakness as few if any, are willing to trust him. Furthermore, while he is skills are remarkable, he struggles against those who are match or even surpass him like Shinnok. Quotes Part 1 }} Part 2 }} }} }} Trivia *Quan Chi was planned to appear in the climax to the Mortal Kombat movie, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, standing besides his master Shinnok, but was cut, though he still appears on posters and on some DVDs and laserdiscs of the movie. *Two of his fatalities, the Leg Rip and Neck Stretch are Ed Boon's favorite and least favorite fatalities respectively. The Leg Rip was voted #9 on Screwattacks' list of Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities and the Neck Stretch was listed as number 6 on their list of Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. *According to the Konquest mode of Armageddon, Quan Chi was the one who proposed the alliance between himself, Shang Tsung, Onaga, and Shao Kahn on the argument that they would not be able to defeat the forces of good otherwise. However, he did this under Shinnok's orders, so as to bring them to the location of Armageddon where Shinnok planed for Daegon to win. *His non-canon ending in Armageddon depicts Quan Chi getting so powerful to assault the Heavens, a place which is known to obliterate and destroy all evil beings who enter it, as seen in Scorpion's DA ending. Navigation pl:Quan Chi Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Necromancers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Crossover Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Supremacists Category:Extravagant Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:Cult Leaders Category:Fanatics Category:Murderer Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Slaver Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists Category:Successful Category:Enforcer Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Summoners Category:Psychics Category:Betrayed Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Pure Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Mascots Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monarchs Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Posthumous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Barbarian